Is There Somewhere
by Spudzmom
Summary: The warmth of his lips ghosting kisses over my skin was the stuff of dreams—dreams that haunted me during the many nights I spent alone. Bella/Edward, All Human AU 1st person/Bella POV


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my particular spin on things. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

.

A/N: A little one-shot I wrote, inspired by the song "Is There Somewhere" by Halsey. Hope you find it enjoyable. If so, leave a review, yeah?

Light and love, ~Spudz

.

* * *

.

 _You're writing lines about me;_  
 _romantic poetry._  
 _Your girl's got red in her cheeks,_  
 _'cause we're something she can't see._  
 _And I try to refrain but you're stuck in my brain._  
 _And all I do is cry and complain_  
 _because second's not the same._

 _._

* * *

 _._

The warmth of his lips ghosting kisses over my skin was the stuff of dreams—dreams that haunted me during the many nights I spent alone.

And even as I relished the feeling in this moment I'd stolen, a single tear—of joy or sorrow, I couldn't be sure—trailed a wet path into the hair at my temple.

We were quiet as we rid each other of our clothes, both seeming reluctant to break the spell we'd woven the minute the heavy hotel room door clicked shut behind us.

Here, in this darkened, alien room—on this nondescript and impersonal bed—it was just us; _she_ ceased to exist, _the world_ who would ultimately judge us…ceased to exist.

We were free to be…

…at least for a little while.

With tenderness I was sure he rarely showed, he trailed the backs of his fingers over my temple and cheek, his eyes searching mine as his lips curved into a slow smile.

"Beautiful…" he whispered.

I raked my fingers through his auburn hair and pulled him into a kiss, my teeth nipping his lips as our mouths parted and played, his breath warm and sweet as I eagerly took him in.

Warm lips trailed across my cheek to nuzzle under my jaw and I shivered as my head rolled back into the pillows, the rasp of his scruffy cheek, the scent of his cologne, the weight of him covering me, the feel of firm muscles under my hands, all rewards I'd long sought. It was everything I thought it would be… _he_ was everything I thought he would be, and with a breathy moan, I wrapped a leg over his hip, pulling him closer, any guilt I should feel conspicuously absent.

In this moment, he was mine… and it was enough.

It would have to be…for now.

My fingers gripped strands of his hair as those warm, wet lips closed over the aching peak of my breast, shooting sparks of desire straight to my center as he rocked against me, his free hand gripping my thigh as he drew back and slid into me with a low, guttural groan.

My eyes closed, and a quiet sigh slipped from my parted lips as he moved within me, his pace unhurried, deliberate, delicious, as his lips met and mastered mine once more.

Eagerly, my hands trailed over his back and down, loving the feel of lean muscle flexing and rolling under heated skin as he loved me, a light sheen of sweat covering both of us as we rocked together in perfect rhythm.

"My god…" I breathed against his parted lips; lips which curved into a cocky grin as he stroked into me, slowly, deeply, hitting that special place inside me without fail.

 _Could a man really be this perfect?_

As I tightened around him, my body arched as I came, and he tucked his face into my neck, a low groan muffled against my skin as he stilled and filled me.

Wordlessly, my lips sought his and we shared a kiss, panting into each others mouths as we came down from our high; our eyes meeting, speaking to each other words we would never— _could_ _never_ —say aloud.

I felt his thumb ghost over the apple of my cheek, his green eyes searching mine as a crease appeared in his brow, and as the silence stretched, I smiled wanly.

"I know," was all I said while cupping his scruffy cheek.

"I don't want to go," he murmured and I felt my smile falter, my eyes stinging with the urge to cry.

"I know."

With aching tenderness, he kissed me one last time before rising from the bed to dress.

I was silent, my heart aching as I watched.

With a straight back and tense shoulders, he laid his hand on the door knob and paused without turning. "Ask me to stay."

I swallowed past the ache in my throat and blinked back tears. "We both know you can't."

His head dropped and he nodded.

Then he was gone and the heavy hotel room door clicked shut.

It was only then that I let the tears fall.

He was hers again.

And me?

I was alone...

~Fin

 _I'm sorry, but I fell in love tonight._  
 _I didn't mean to fall in love tonight._  
 _You're looking like you fell in love tonight._  
 _Could we pretend that we're in love…?_


End file.
